Today, it is necessary for Industrial, Commercial and Home users (ICAHUs) of tools and systems, to work safely and efficiently. Often, weeds clutter garden areas and are an eyesore. Said weeds need to be extracted in order to provide an organized and clean landscape and to protect other plants that may be beneficial for the environment and pleasing to the eye. Removing unwanted weeds can pose a danger in that many gardening tools have sharp edges and are not always easy to use. There exists no easy to use, safe solution to the age-old problem of removing unwanted weeds. For this reason and others, this present invention, a weed extraction (WE) system and method will easily accommodate and facilitate that unwanted weeds are easily extracted by ICAHUs in a safe and efficient manner.
Heretofore, inventors have not created and developed a system and method for weed extraction that will fit easily in the hand of an ICAHU. This invention permits said ICAHUs to employ the WE system and method easily by fitting the WE device in hand, by opening said devices jaws, by inserting said jaws into the ground around a weed to be extracted, by closing said jaws, and by pulling upward or in an opposite direction from the weeds' root structure in order to extract said weed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,876 (Rountree et al., 2000) expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a weed extractor. This existing art is specifically for extracting weeds yet with a focus on a shaft, foot piece, distal end and pivotally mounted opposed spikes and is entirely different in its scope and design from this present invention that is designed to allow a user to securely grip an unwanted weed by use of a hand-held tool and to thereby pull the weed and dislodge it from its rooted area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,619 (Redmond, 1981) expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a weed extraction apparatus. This existing art is specifically for extracting weeds, yet with a focus on a hand-held device that employs use of a relatively large cylinder and is entirely different in its scope and design from this present invention that is designed to allow a user to securely grip an unwanted weed and to thereby pull the weed and dislodge it from its rooted area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,778 (Szazy, 1991) expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a weed puller apparatus. This existing art is specifically for securing a v-shaped notch to a user's foot and is entirely different in its scope and design from this present invention that is designed to allow a user to securely grip an unwanted weed and to thereby pull the weed and dislodge it from its rooted area.
Accordingly, existing inventions describe methods and systems for attempting to extract and remove weeds, but there does not appear to be an invention that possesses all the features and components of our system and method for weed extraction as in this present invention. Moreover, none of the prior art has been commercialized due to its failure to perform its intended goal. To summarize, the systems and methods of the existing inventions have one or more of these disadvantages:                Existing art is not easy-to-use and requires a complex set of moving parts and hardware that may fail.        Existing art requires attaching itself to the foot of a user.        Existing art employs use of spikes, springs and a control piece that are greatly limited in their ability to enter the ground and grip around the root structure of a weed.        Existing art employs use of a cylinder that does not allow ability for a gripping surface to enter the ground and grip around the root structure of a weed.        Existing art does not actually accurately grip a weed and its root structure with ease, and therefore fails in its true goal, rendering said prior art unworkable with no need for commercialization.        Existing art does not adequately perform its intended goal with efficacy, and therefore requires the user to take extra steps which cost time and effort, or to discontinue use of prior art.        